I Don't Mind-Reading If You Don't
by sookakkit
Summary: Ritsu wakes up and finds he can read Takano-san's thoughts. He sort of wishes he couldn't, but he's sort of glad he can. Potayto Potato.
1. Chapter 1

_Nakamura Shungiku's characters._

(Ugh. It's morning. I really want to see him. Ritsu...it'd be nice to wake up with him in my arms and to be able to burrow my face into his neck...)

Ritsu woke up with his ears ringing and a throbbing headache.

(What time is it? 8 a.m. Why am I awak-oh stupid stomach. Breakfast...? Salad and some scrambled eggs maybe?... It's still way too early to be awake...I think I still have some cherry tomatoes at the back of the fridge...) A sleepy and low voice whined in Ritsu's head.

Ritsu roughly rubbed his eyes with his hands trying to figure out why it was so _noisy_ and why he wasn't at home knocked out in his foyer or some other equally uncomfortable place in his house. Once he managed to peel his resisting and heavy eyelids open, he winced at the bright light streaming in. His features contorted into a grimace and then he realized he _was_ in his house. In some uncomfortable place, his neck reminded him.

Ritsu lifted himself off the cool wood and pulled a paper, stuck to his face by some dried drool, off with some difficulty, hoping to every Shinto and Buddhist deity that it was not a manuscript that his saliva had ruined.

Luckily, Ritsu saved himself from being murdered by his boss. It was just bills and taxes; they continuously reminded him that because he was living on his own, he had to be a responsible adult, and he was definitely not coping well. Probably because he was a mangaka's editor...and he had the most wonderful neighbor next door. Really. Hands down. The _most_ wonderful.

His eyes had finally adjusted and he slid his hand through his bed (or foyer) hair and yawned, realizing that the noise had quieted.

Where had the noise come from? It was probably some neighbor with his radio on too loud. Ritsu sighed. The walls weren't as soundproof as he had expected.

Now that he was awake, he realized he has a shitton of work to get to. The young man began his day making a list of what he had to do: he still had to check over Satou- sensei's revised script and check on Mutou-sensei's progress. There was also the matter of the dirty laundry littering his apartment floor. Not to mention the new manga he had bought to study. He also need to call his mom and...and...Ritsu blinked and scrunched his face up, drawing a complete blank. His mind felt heavy, lethargic, and then suddenly, a rush of noise flooded his mind. The sharp and screeching sounds filled with static made him wince, until they cleared into understandable words.

(And some toast for the toaster. I should probably read over some manuscripts while I wait...coffee first. A spoon of sugar and to mix.) The voice was crisper and more focused.

Ritsu felt slight amusement tinge his panic. Coffee first. Definitely. Rough drafts could unbelievably dull. Not to mention pouring over them repeatedly searching for any needed changes...and yet, the joy of watching the evolution of a writer and his or her story, Ritsu had felt no greater pleasure in his life before. Like a dizzying high that made him grin perpetually.

In his thoughts, the voice quieted and once Ritsu noticed it and remembered that he shouldn't be hearing voices in his head, he panicked.

He couldn't...be going insane could he?

No.

He...insane people didn't wonder if they were insane did they?

Wait. Wait.

Ritsu fumbled to organize his mind. He had woken up hearing static and a male voice. The voice had disappeared. It had then reappeared again.

He should've been shocked, but the voice felt familiar and soothing more than anything else.

No one else was in his apartment right?

At that thought, Ritsu's neck snapped to the sides quickly as he scanned the room. Maybe someone had left microphones...no one had been in his apartment recently and who would be interested in driving someone as dull as himself insane.

(Do I have any jam?)

Ritsu tried covering his ears.

(Butter...jam...nutella...powdered sugar...they're too far for me to get this early in the morning) The male voice held a hint of mirth in them.

The brunette's mind quieted again and then suddenly, he heard the tune of a low voice singing ('_The only thing I've been wanting to convey and send to you is "I love you." It's not "What time is it?" or "How are you doing?" or any other casual talk_.' Dammit. This song's stuck in my head. Is getting butter worth it? At least the tune's not too bad '_I've always been screaming "I love you." in my heart. I will send it to no one else but you, always_." It'd be nice to try and drive Hatori up the wall if I sing it all day at work. Pop songs should be classified as plagues. "_Only to you._ ' ...It fits how I feel about him though. Onodera Ritsu...)

And with his name, Ritsu felt a flood of emotions. He suddenly recognized the voice, embarrassment galore as he realized he should've recognized it much earlier . Heat flooded his face and he knew he must be blushing furiously right now.

(It was nice. That one time he actually ate breakfast with me.) The warm words were accompanied by a sense of nostalgia and a desperate longing and desire. It leaked into his own emotions and Ritsu, with trepidation, had a hard time slowing the flutter of his heart.

Ritsu tried to shut it out. Although if it were real, it was an invasion of Takano-san's privacy not Ritsu's, but all the same, he was the one feeling unbelievably embarrassed. And he was pretty sure his ears and neck were burning to a crisp.

(Is he eating breakfast?) The voice was filled with warmth, concern, and slight mirth. It was his voice. It was Takano-san's voice. (No. He's probably lying unconscious snoring on a pile of manuscripts.) Ritsu turned indignant.

(I want to see him.) Those words weren't said exactly, but Ritsu could feel the emotions that implied it resonate through his body and he felt slight chills run under his skin, his emerald eyes growing wide. Pleasure and fear shot through his heart. This was not the time or place for that kind of reaction, Ritsu reminded himself.

"S-shut up! I'm just hearing voices. I'm just. Shut up shut up shut up." Ritsu whispered in flustered irritation under his breath.

Oh crap. Oh crap. He clutched the ends of his sleeves, chanting a plea to make it stop. Still, the weight of emotions trickled into his body as they crept into his thoughts and made his skin tingle with the memory of faint caresses and soft kisses. The tickle of soft black hair along his skin. The smooth skin and the curves of the muscles under his hands. His faint smile that made his eyes crinkle.

He...he couldn't be going insane. But there was no other explanation.

Yet a little part of him hoped that it was real. Desperately.

The brown haired man scrambled to stand up, feeling embarrassed for letting even a little part of himself think that, and then slid on the scattered papers, hitting his head. _Ow._

(That noise. Is that idiot doing something stupid again?) His voice, low, smooth, with a rough edge to it...like he had just...just...had s-se...

Ritsu blushed, rubbing the crown of his head. He quickly gathered his papers in his arms and placed them onto the coffee table in a messy pile after pushing off the junk dwelling there. Right. He added cleaning to his list.

Could Takano-san really hear through the walls of the apartment that well?

Ritsu was definitely going insane.

Takano-san's voice was clearer this time. (He's probably alright, but...jeez, this is embarrassing, worrying over a little noise...it's nothing compared to how loudly he can yell when he's pissed.) The concern washed over Ritsu and one of his eyes twitched.

He was insane. He was definitely insane.

He didn't want the alternative.

But if this was his form of insanity, did that mean he was that despera-NOPE

No.

He was just insane because his nagging boss bothered him way too much, way too often.

(I want to see him) Love, desire, admiration, anguish, yearning, bitter nostalgia, love, Love, LOVE.

Ritsu's already palpitating heart felt like it was about to leap from his mouth; the conveyed emotions had Ritsu swallowing a lump in his throat as his eyes stung. He swallowed, biting his lip, trying to ignore the transferred emotions. Right. He moved from his rigid position to go wash his face and slap himself awake- at this point he'd be willing to stab himself awake. With a fork too. Or even a spoon.

He rushed to the bathroom, his bare feet sliding a little against the smooth floor, checking his hands to make sure it wasn't a dream. He had heard that in dreams complex images such as hands weren't replicated very well. He had five fingers on a very normal looking hand. He glared at his reflection in his mirror with rebellion and then splashed water on his face, relishing the cool touch of water on his heated face.

At least he wasn't seeing things. That thought didn't comfort him very much though.

(I want to touch him.) Takano-san's -supposed Takano-san's- memories of a slim body wrapped in his arms mingled with Ritsu's own of strong arms squeezing him in a warm, raw, and constricting but gentle embrace.

And Ritsu collapsed on the floor leaning against the sink as blood began rushing down to another place. He slide down the bathroom counter and flinched slightly at the touch of icy tile. The thought was brimming with memories of pleasure and desire. He fingered the foot towel and balled his hands into fists.

(I want to kiss his lips, tug on his soft pink lips until he lets out a moan, so I can slip my tongue in and ravish his mouth until he's about to collapse.)

Ritsu's green eyes were huge, glazed over, as he shivered in pleasure at the low voice seeming to surround him. He could feel the ghost of fingers sliding along his skin, drawing little circles along his hip. He could feel the warmth and safety of being in another person's arms. The momentary oblivion and contentment it offered where each slight movement from Takano-san would leave echoes in him. He crossed his legs, trying to ignore his obvious arousal.

Then he doubled over at the impact of the...other... thoughts searing through his mind. It was as if Takano-san was next to him now, his arms around Ritsu, whispering these thoughts, but worse. Much, much worse.

(I want to feel his warmth...maybe I could time it right so that we have to go to work together...he'd probably start screaming again though...he doesn't have high blood pressure does he?)

Even while shuddering in pleasure, Ritsu blushed and couldn't help but let out a little insulted chuckle. So Takano-san had done these types of things on purpose.

And Ritsu realized he had come to believe that it was actually Takano-san's thoughts in his head so easily. The brown haired man colored pink at how much he realized he wanted it to be. He wanted Takano-san to be thinking about hi-NOPE

Ritsu shoved his desire down and then figured he should check whether he needed to make an appointment with a psychiatrist or not. He needed to focus. He had to go to work today. Work. Work. Shoujo manga. Love GODAMMIT. Work. Work. Manuscripts. Approval. His BOS-GODAMMIT. This wasn't working. He reached into his jeans pocket and braced himself, trying to find some mental fortitude as he called his boss.

One deep breath.

Two deep brea-NOPE.

He couldn't do it.

Okay. Again.

On three.

One.

Two.

Three.

...

Four

Five

He cou-Ritsu forced himself to click the call button.

"Hello? Onodera?" Ritsu barely contained a squeak of fear at the sound of the voice at the other end.

(He's...shit. It's actually him calling me. Must be Christmas already.)

"Ah...Takano-san." Ritsu's voice cracked as he heard Takano-san's thought reverberate in his mind.

"Yes? Is this a booty call? Or did you just want to hear my voice first thing when you woke up"?" (Is he alright? He couldn't be sick could he? He wouldn't take a day off unless he was dying and if he was dying, he wouldn't exactly be able to call. He really needs to learn how to take care of himself. Wonder if he'd ever let me nurse him...he'd probably freak if I joked about cosplaying in a nurse costume...)

Oh the irony. Takano-san's voice was what woke him up. And yes, yes, Ritsu would freak. He didn't even want to picture that...not that he would not want to spread pictures of it at work, but the older man somehow always managed to play these things to his advantage.

"No! Damm-Takano-san...I-"

"Or to confess your love?" (He's seems a bit agitated. Then again, he's usually wound up pretty tight. He needs a couples beers. More like a dozen and 24/7 masseur to get him to relax.)

Ritsu mentally groaned. Did he even have to take these insults from Takano-san?

"Just-what are you eating for breakfast right now?"

(Is he...is he flirting with me?!)

"No, Takano-san, I am not flirting with you." Ritsu slipped in a fit of anger. He grit his teeth, letting out a visible sigh from frustration tinged with agitation.

"I didn't say you were. You're the one that mentioned anything about flirting."

"Just answer the question!"

"Fine. Some toast-which just finished toasting-, salad with cherry tomatoes, scrambled eggs, coffee with sugar, some manuscripts, and hopefully a side of Onodera Ritsu."

"...NO. Can't you be serious for one moment?" But that was a considerably generic breakfast. It was possible that it was a coincidence. Right now. Ritsu couldn't really take wondering if it was or wasn't.

"Can't you relax for just one moment?"

"Yes! Yes, I can. Okay, what color shirt are you wearing right now?" The brown-haired man dug his short nails into his skin, trying to ignore the fluttering of his heart.

"Is this phone sex?"

Ritsu choked on his own saliva and his voice rose a pitch or two in incredulity. "...that, under no circumstances would ever happen between us."

(He's acting weird...he isn't actually drunk or anything is he..? What color _is_ my shirt? Huh. Gray. Might as well say-) "Alright, stop being such a prude. It's the color of your blush when you stare at me during work."

Shit. This was real.

At least now he had confirmed that Takano-san riled him up on purpose.

"I do not stare at you during work. Stop being so childish. Now thank you for answering my questions. Goodbye, Takano-san."

"Wai-" Ritsu hung up.

And then realized the voice had disappeared again only to come back the moment his thoughts slowed down.

(What did he call for? -I want to hug him- '_The only thing I've been wanting to convey and send to you is "I love you." It's not "What time is it?" or "How are you doing?" or any other casual talk_' And it's still stuck in my head. Did he want breakfast or something? I wonder how badly he'd take it if I brought some over?)

Ritsu's stomach grumbled. "Not that badly" Ritsu thought as he forlornly recalled his empty fridge and cupboards.

And then suddenly RItsu realized that something had been off. The voice in his head and Takano-san's voices were different. The voice in his head was lower, smoother...sexi-they were different was his point...then he burst out into a fit of giggles, his face finally turning red for a different reason as he struggled to breathe.

Takano-san thought his own voice sounded like that. Ritsu snorted in disbelief. Egoist. Idiot.

How could Ritsu possibly stop himself from poking fun at Takano-san with this new information he was gathering?

Suddenly he paled. Then what did his own voice sound like when he spoke. He must sound like a screeching chipmunk. He covered his face with his palms in embarrassment letting out a groan of horror. And-and his voice dur-during se-during strenuous physical activity that required the presence of another person must sound absolutely horrifying.

Ohmygod. What did Takano-san think about that? He now obviously had to become a deaf mute and move to an isolated isla-Ritsu suddenly thought that maybe if he was distant enough away from Takano-san he wouldn't hear his thoughts...was this actually happening? Would it ever go away? One of his eyes twitched. It had better.

But there was so much he use to make fun of Takano-san with.

But it was unethical.

But it would be so goddamn much fun.

(I love him) Takano-san's thought was a whisper among Ritsu's other thoughts, but it seemed to silence everything else.

Ritsu blinked. And then slid down lower onto the ground, thinking that he needed to find a corner to crawl into and pretend that he was a turtle or a snail or-or...a dead corpse would work too. Because at this rate, his heart would end up bursting out of his chest anyway.

* * *

Takano Masamune stared at Onodera Ritsu. Blatantly. (To the chagrin of the other party.) His gold eyes bore into the younger man in confusion, curiosity and plain disbelief.

Today, so far, the younger man, besides the random odd phone call -which Takano-san had tried to get the reason for out of Ritsu, but had failed- had been oddly quiet, barely responding to his harassment and come-ons.

_The only thing I've been wanting to convey and send to you is "I love you." It's not "What time is it?" or "How are you doing?" or any other casual talk._

He saw a silent flinch from Ritsu as he finished the thought and the younger man suddenly stood up, walking woodenly out of the department.

The raven haired man crossed his legs and rested them on his clutter table and while he grabbed another manuscript.

_'I've always been screaming "I love you." in my heart. I will send it to no one else but you, always._

Not to mention, the younger man had done everything almost robotically well and had completed tasks before Takano-san had even mentioned it. He would say that the younger man was at the top of his game or something, but Ritsu had crashed into a grand total of seven people, three walls, and almost a car in the three hours Takano-san had seen him so far today. He must've set a record for himself.

_"Only to you. ' The only thing I've been wanting to convey and send to you is "I love you." It's not "What time is it?" or "How are you doing?" or any other casual talk_

It was...worrying...somewhat hilarious, of course, but worrying all the same.

Suddenly Ritsu ran back to his seat out of breath and he peeked up at Takano-san. His green eyes flickered with an emotion that Takano-san couldn't identify. Strange. Usually the younger man didn't acknowledge his presence unless necessary. He blushed before turning back to his work. Takano-san's brown eyes lingered as he watched the way Ritsu's hair fell to cover his slight blush and the curve of his neck, his slender arms and fingers...

Biting the back of his pen, Takano-san stifled a slight smile.

Today...was turning out to be extremely odd, but...it had potential.

_The only thing I've been wanting to convey and send to you is "I love you." It's not "What time is it?" or "How are you doing?" or any other casual talk. I've always been screaming "I love you." in my heart._


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsu groaned biting a nail as that stupid love song looped in his head. And Takano-san only knew the chorus, so "_The only thing I've been wanting to convey and send to you is "I love you." It's not "What time is it?" or "How are you doing?" or any other casual talk._" How much more embarrassing could those lyrics get? _I've always been screaming "I love you." in my heart. "_ played repeatedly in Ritsu's head driving him stark raving mad as if he wasn't already with hearing voices in his head.

Not to mention the constant sexual harassment.

How many times a day did Takano-san think about him?

Takano-san was bordering obsessive as he compared him to heroines and love interests; even the color of leaves on a tree would lead to thoughts of Ritsu.

He had daydreams about sliding his fingers along Ritsu's collarbone, along the curves of his cheek and his neck, to wrap his arms around his waist and sink his face into his chest, a whole set of plans on how to con Ritsu into dates, poetry dedicated to the color of his hair when the sunlight hit it.

Ritsu no longer had any doubt. Takano-san needed a psychiatrist more than the guy hearing voices in his head. Even Freud would help.

And that...Ritsu supposed Takano-san undoubtedly knew how Ritsu had felt as a highschooler, head over heels for the stoic figure reclining in a chair with a book in hand, sunlight filtering through the curtains to hit his brown eyes perfectly, making it seem like his eyes were molten gold and his pale skin, white silk lined with gold thread and how-how his hair would seem stick up slightly, fluffy and how adorable it was and how Ritsu would picture waking up next to him, getting to slide his finger through some unruly locks of hair and kiss him awa-NOPE

The pink in Ritsu's cheek was almost tattooed there now.

The only time when Ritsu received a break was when Takano-san was editing a manuscript. But every other second, he was bombarded with those thoughts.

Ritsu had thought he was bothered before when Takano-san would tease him every time he saw him. This was worse by far. The younger man could barely keep focus as he jittered his legs nervously, tapping his fingers, adjusting his clothes, fidgeting in his chair and swirling the chair around, his mind spinning round and round.

_(I love you)_

Is that so?

_(I love you)_

Mmmhmm. Really?

_(I love you)_

Ok.

_(I love you.)_

Great. Now leave me alone. I beg you.

_(I love you.)_

Ritsu may or may not have slammed his head on the desk while other workers passed by the Emerald department. Great. Now, if he went into one of the break rooms, he most certainly would be given an even larger berth of space.

Ritsu really had no other option but to remain indifferent; his problem at its core had never changed. It wouldn't. This fear was embedded in his personality now, stemming from years of manipulation and lies that he had had to accept due to his position as the publishing heir. When the person he cared about most had appeared to do the same, that had been the final straw.

He couldn't return his feelings so openly, so eagerly anymore.

And still, Ritsu recalled the feel of his warm hand sliding into his and how his whole body felt like it was on fire at his touch and how the fire would return again and again with each wandering thought, burning him, turning him into nothing but ashes and regret and desire.

_(I love you)_

But I'm scared and I won't believe you. Even now.

Yet there was that small part of him that held the hopes and dreams he had tried to discard years ago. They were soaring.

His back was hunched over and his sleeves pushed up as he tried to will himself to concentrate instead of paying attention the steady stream of running commentary. Unbelievably sarcastic, somewhat hilarious, and so very gentle. His green eyes squinted at the manuscript in hand, squeezing it so tightly that it crinkled. He had been reading the same page for over ten minutes now.

Because here was proof that Takano-san had not lied to him. Ritsu had known Takano-san wasn't thee kind of person who would when it was important, yet, yet...it was so different knowing for sure like this...and it was absolutely terrifying.

(Hmm. I like this new heroine. Sweet, and so passionate she's silly. Not to mention, she's got one hell of a mouth on her. This should sell well. I swear. Erika-sensei always manages to amaze me.)

Ritsu hid a smile behind his pile of manga that he had stacked to block himself from Takano-san's view which while admittedly childish and completely obvious, helped. There was the fact that Takano-san was considering coming around and pretending to knock the tower down accidentally, but...but...Ritsu couldn't remember what he was thinking about, he laid his head down on his messy desk and covered his mouth, stifling the butterflies and breathlessness that fluttered inside his throat. He should stick with his original resolve. He bit his lower lip, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

(...This month's going to be a pain. We're having the short story competition to lure in new authors, but so many of those stories are crap. And the noobs are so arrogant. I should shove it all onto Kisa or something. He's been too happy lately.) Through some cracks in his walls of books, Ritsu saw Takano-san's faint smile. (But, how frustrating. Some of them are partial crap and partial gold. I really should leave those alone, but urgh, editing habits have made it really hard to ignore any potential. I really shouldn't be planning to read all the submissions, considering my schedule with the combo shounen and shoujo festival and reprints of Yoshikawa-sensei's manga, but...eh. I'll just pull a couple more all nighters than usual. Ah how annoying. And Onodera's stupid book wall too. Annoying.)

Ritsu eyes flickered over the beginnings of a mess; the cycle had just started a few days back. His table was one of the cleanest ironically, and Takano-san's one of the messiest. He really was busier than Ritsu had considered. He swallowed, feeling a pang of irritation at his own incompetency. Catch up to Takano-san? Would he ever?

(That's it. I'm going to go knock down that ridiculous pile of books. Who does he think he is?)

Ritsu stifled a laugh as the thought broke his melancholic thoughts and heard footsteps near his seat and then suddenly an avalanche of paper tumbled down and he was buried beneath.

Ritsu, immobilized, delivered every curse he knew to Takano-san under his breath.

"Oi. Onodera. Get up."

"...mphgggmmmpjhllllmph."

Takano-san shifted some books and Ritsu slowly wriggled out from underneath the mountain of books, turning tomato red as he heard commentary about his butt in his head. The younger man had to bite his lip to prevent a disgruntled retort to the unsaid harassment. Responding to the voice in his head wasn't the best course of action to take when he was trying to play sane.

Ritsu squinted as he was brought back out into the light again and stared at the silhouette of his boss. He could just barely make out the typical half arrogant, half nonchalant expression on Takano-san face. With a wrinkle of his nose, he glanced back at the mess on the floor.

"What?" Ritsu responded mutely, not making eye contact as he gathered the books up, gingerly piling them in his arms. He blinked as he forced himself to focus on the book covers. Ah Chitose-sensei's manga. This one was one of the few well written mangas that was in the period before Takano-san arrival at Emerald. The author, now retired, managed to spill the deepest desires of middle school girls onto shoujo manga manuscripts. And on time too, apparently. Her type of mangaka seemed to be extinct. He felt the tips of his ears, and the back of his head burn up; Ritsu clenched the books settled snugly in the crook of his arm, tightly and glared desperately at the floor, avoiding eye contact. Because if he did, Ritsu would probably burst out laughing or blush and stare dumbly into Takano-san's eyes and feel his knees go weak as per usual.

If it was possible, he wanted to avoid any contact with Takano-san until the voice in his head went away. Because it would. It had to. With that hope in mind, he started walking quickly to the restroom, hoping Takano-san would get the memo.

Takano-san didn't.

"What? I'm going to the bathroom!" Ritsu hunched up his shoulders defensively at the sound of loafers following after him, glaring unintentionally at any passersby.

"Let's go on a lunch date." The older man cut in smoothly.

"It's 4:00 p.m."

"We got to work at 11:00 a.m. It's lunch. I was thinking about the new cat cafe a few blocks down? They're having a special where couples get a free dessert."

"No thank you Takano-san. I have work."

"...you spent half an hour building a book fort."

"A few minutes!"

Takano-san crossed his arms, his condescension practically palpable. " You've been even more conscious of me today."

Ritsu's eye twitched, his back still facing the older man as his footsteps quickened. "No, please stop bothering me at work. You're a nuisance."

There was a long silence as Ritsu realized the words had come out harsher than he had meant it, but after little sleep and the constant intrusion of someone else's thoughts, he was more incompetent with his work than before. It caused him an unbelieveable amount of guilt; he just couldn't take any teasing.

"..."

(He's actually mad...) "If I don't push, you just keep on ignoring it." The taller man's long legs allowed him to lope in front of Ritsu and block his way, staring him down.

Ritsu grit his teeth, his voice grating as he replied, "I'm not ignoring anything. All I want is to do my work well." Sometimes he was simply frustrated by this man's arrogance. He could be so unrelenting. And sure, that made him a great editor, but right now, Ritsu didn't have the patience. And he was also embarrassed by his clockwork answers that Takano-san always managed to tear apart. Although the holes in his answers were also partially the fault of Ritsu's offensively horrible lying skills. His emerald eyes flickered with uncertainty as the low voice resonated in his skull. Takano-san's thought were annoyed, worried, and amused.

It was always nice to know that someone derived pleasure from Ritsu's stupidity.

Ritsu rubbed the creases out of his forehead and then unable to make eye contact, said, "...Takano-san, _please_ just leave me alone for today."

(Is he okay? Did something happen with his mom? Or his dad? He never says anything.) Along with those thoughts, Ritsu felt a sharp pang of concern and resentment. Ritsu held his breath, flinching slightly in shock as he felt the touch of a cold hand.

Takano-san slid his hand to Ritsu's jawbone, touching his cheek gently, everything about him exuded worry. His brow was slightly creased and Ritsu had the sudden urge to smooth out his knitted eyebrows.

Ritsu made a face and considered making a run for it. If he ducked, and went around Takano-san, it would take a moment for the raven haired man to realize what was happening and then another to turn around. The time it would take for Takano-san to reach his full speed would - Ritsu realized that sadly, Takano-san's reflexes and overall physique would lead to Ritsu being overrun in mere seconds.

The brown haired man crossed his arms and squeezed them tightly against his chest as he turned his face to the side, glancing back at Takano-san's expression. Not that he really needed to when he had a goddamn voice in his head telling him, apparently, everything that Takano-san thought.

(Is he ever going to get tired of running away? I swear. I think I have some handcuffs at home. It might do him some good if I forced him to pause and think for a moment...)

Ritsu balked, his eyes like saucers as he tried to press closer to the wall.

"Spill it, Onodera. What's wrong?"

Still staring at his shoes, Ritsu dug his nails into his jacket, his heart had apparently turned into a jackhammer and was trying to drill its way out of his chest. "I- Ther- There's nothing wrong!" Holding his breath, he tried to ignore the thoughts of concern bordering on panic flowing into him.

"..."

Takano-san backed away with a heavy sigh as he inspected Onodera. He ran a hand slowly through his hair and Ritsu, finally daring to move and who was about to make a run for it, paused when he spoke. "Do you have to be so stubborn? ...if you end up getting in over your head, you can ask for my help."

He was sincerely moved. "O-oh. Tha-"

"For a price of course." Takano-san's brown eyes glinted.

"NO THANK YOU." Ritsu's eyes twitched as he turned around and swiftly started walking back to the Emerald office.

Somewhere behind him, he heard Takano-san call out, "I thought you needed to go to the bathroom!" Ritsu froze. Then he grit his teeth and turned stiffly around and marched into the bathroom, slamming the door as well as the stall door. The loud bangs did nothing to muffle his boss' laughter. Or his thoughts of concern.

* * *

When work ended, Takano-san was waiting for him outside. He was wrapped up in a warm, long coat and had his hands stuffed in his pockets, grinning like a little kid at the snowfall. (This scene never gets old. I'll love the sight of a snow covered landscape until the day I die.) He rubbed his nose his hands and both were looking the slightest bit pink. When he noticed Ritsu, who had originally paused at the sight of Takano-san and was now about to barrel across the street in a panic, he raised his eyebrows.

"Onodera! Boss's orders. Dinner. Food'll do you some good." (And alcohol might loosen that tongue up.)

"N-" Ritsu stopped, his stomach rolling as the familiar concern and amusement that constantly resided in the Takano-san's mind washed over him. His concern had followed Ritsu around the whole day like shackles and he had to admit that he couldn't take much more. It was giving him a headache. He supposed the best way to deal with it was to reassure Takano-san he was fine.

"S-sure. I'm actually pretty hungry. Let's go get some dinner..." He forced himself to smile slightly and look into those blinking gold eyes. He definitely didn't want to go to dinner with Takano-san, Ritsu reminded himself, futilely. It was simply to get the busy man to stop worrying and to give himself a break.

Ritsu was awarded for his words almost at once. The weight of worry and fear suddenly lifted off Ritsu and instead there was slight confusion and complete unadulterated joy and hope that had Ritsu feeling dizzy.

"...Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

Takano-san bent down and slid his hand over Ritsu forehead and the younger man jumped in shock, blushing slightly at the cool touch, realizing he was still sprawled on the floor with a mess of books. His heart started thudding loudly and it felt as though his whole body had been set aflame, unable to control the thrumming in his veins.

Ritsu shook his head so that his hair would fall over his eyes as he shoved Takano-san's hands away, "I-I'm fine." He insisted.

(I'm happy. It's strange that I am just with this little thing, but, I'm happy. Though it is slightly worrying that he gave in so easily. He doesn't have a fever though..)

And the emotions transferred directly into Ritsu.

Ritsu mumbled something incomprehensible as he blushed. His shoulders stiffened as he tugged at his sleeves.

"What?"

"Not the cat cafe though."

Takano-san squinted, "Onodera." He had that stupidly familiar condescending look on again, his lips tilted slightly upwards. "I know you were always jealous that Sorata got to sleep in my bed every night and you didn't, but this grudge against an entire species is taking it a bit far."

Ritsu colored, sputtering, "I was-am not jealous of Sorata! I'm just not that...comfortable..." Ritsu's eyes met Takano-san's amber brown ones and then he looked away with a blush as he trailed off, his word turning into a mumble.

"Hmm, but you're a "neko" yourself so to speak."

"Neko?" Ritsu looked up warily wondering if he was being teased.

(Oh...submissive, likes it up the ass, bottom, uke...wonder how he'd take that...he'd probably sneak into my bedroom with a knife...not that I would mind the sneaking into the bedroom part...)

Takano-san just gave Ritsu his normal poker face.

"Nothing. I like cats."

Ritsu colored and had to stop himself from pressing his hand against his cheek to see if his skin was as warm as it felt. In his indignation, he replied in return: "You look like you'd make a nice kitty too."

(...I wonder if he knows what that means...probably not... he didn't even watch porn as a highschooler.)

Takano-san gave him a straight look, lips unsmiling, but his eyes were sparkling with laughter under his glasses. "I would."

Then Ritsu burst out laughing, holding his stomach and his eyes watered and his lips stretched into an almost permanent giggle. Seriously, this guy's arrogance. Where did he get it from? Ritsu tried to muffle his laughter, covering his mouth with his hand as his eyes peeked out under his eyelashes slightly to glance at Takano-san's slightly confused expression.

(Weirdo. Why's he laughing? ...actually, it doesn't matter. For whatever reason he's smiling, I'm thankful.)

Ritsu bit his lip, feeling the blush come on again.

* * *

Currently, there was a spoonful of brownie being shoved into Onodera Ritsu face.

How exactly did he feel about the fact that his adult boss in his late twenties was jabbing a spoonful of melting, rich chocolate brownie into his cheek and whining insistently and that this had continued for several minutes now?

How did he feel about the fact that there was not one person who was not staring at them?

How did Onodera Ritsu feel about it?

At the very least though, when Ritsu was seriously panicking, and not just irritated, he couldn't hear Takano-san's thoughts as well...not that that was any consolation considering that when he was truly flustered it was because of one arrogant fellow here. And now, there was also a stupid chocolate stain on his cheek.

Ritsu closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and then felt the cold touch of metal and the soft gooey touch of a brownie and he lost it.

"Takano-san!"

"Yes?"

"Stop!"

"No!." Takano-san's voice mimicked Ritsu's in false exasperation and indignance. It was obvious he was trying not to laugh.

Onodera groaned in frustration. From Takano-san's thoughts, it seemed like the older man wasn't going to give in.

"If you eat it, this'll all go away."

Some high school girls squealed in the background.

The brown haired man ground his teeth in frustration and as he shook his leg nervously, thinking about what to do, he finally decided to surrender.

Ritsu parted his lips slightly and the warm, gooey chocolate spread throughout his mouth and the slight tang of metal slid along his tongue. It was a long moment before Takano-san removed the spoon; instead he rubbed it gently along RItsu mouth and the younger man let out a soft noise at the sensation in combination with the sweet chocolate. Green eyes wide, he blushed before immediately pulling away.

"See there, that wasn't so hard," Takano-san said softly, smiling gently and triumphantly. Ritsu's heart skipped a beat. How unfair.

The peanut gallery was throwing a fit.

They quickly finished and as they left the booth, Ritsu made sure to accidentally stomp on Takano-san foot.

They walked back slowly, Ritsu trying to rush back, Takano-san pulling him back each time.

The older man would grab both of Ritsu's shoulders and massage them gently as he made Ritsu slow down and it worked on the outside while on the inside, with every touch, it only cumulated into making Ritsu more flustered.

Each time, he did that, Ritsu swatted his hand away as he tried to calm down and walk slowly to avoid it happening again, scuffing his shoes; he forced himself to count a few seconds between each step, but as his thoughts ran wild, he stopped noticing and would always almost start to break out into a run.

(Seriously? He looks like a cornered animal.) Takano-san sighed. (He's going to get an ulcer from all the stress he's giving himself.)

NO. From the stress you're giving me Ritsu exclaimed in his mind.

(I wonder...)

And Ritsu, as he heard the thought, managed to somehow gracefully avoid Takano-san's attempt to grab him, yet he couldn't avoid the raven haired man's better reflexes and Takano-san managed to catch Ritsu just as the younger man tripped over himself.

Ritsu had unconsciously closed his eyes in preparation for the fall but now, with his hands entangled in Takano-san's jacket and the other man's arms snaked around his waist, he kept them closed intentionally to avoid eye contact while blindly fumbling to get out of his embrace.

Instead, it backfired as he lost all sense of direction and Takano-san directed him to an alleyway.

It was already almost 9:00 p.m. and the dimmed daylight managed to hide their fooling around. At least Ritsu desperately hoped it did.

Ritsu, eyes still closed, felt the rough cool texture of brick against his neck and more so than anything the lips against his.

They pressed against his gently before Takano-san began sliding his tongue against the line between Ritsu's lips and he pressed harder. When Ritsu continued to resist, Takano-san pressed his hand against Ritsu's crotch and when he yelped in protest, Takano-san gained entrance, deftly slipping his tongue inside.

Ritsu shuddered at the wet warm heat entering his mouth as he traced the outline of his teeth and roamed the recesses of his mouth as Takano-san sucked on his lips, biting slightly. Unconsciously, the younger man let out a soft moan.

Ritsu leaned into him and Takano-san slid his hand into Ritsu's hair, pressing his tongue against Ritsu's sucking on it slowly.

He felt the warmth from his face spread lower and he realized his mind was blank, completely void of static...not that this was a viable option to his problems...but it seemed every time Takano-san touched him, the static and voice would disappear.

"Mmmpphgh...Ta-"

Takano-san pressed into Ritsu's body as he suddenly heard static fill his ears and a sharp noise made him wince as it cleared into a voice, but ignoring it, thinking that a park nearby must be having an event or something, he kissed the corner of Ritsu's lips, slid his tongue over Ritsu's neck and sucked on the soft skin, taking pleasure in the soft whimpers coming from Ritsu. He breathed in deeply the familiar scent of paperback books and soap.

[ M-more...Takano-san...]

Takano-san mumbled an okay into Ritsu's collarbone and smiled at the younger man's eagerness as his hands slid underneath the other man's shirt and brushed over his nipples. He pulled at the hard bud and moved up again to press his lips against the panting, blushing man before him. He stuck his tongue back in again; the heat where they touched seemed to burn him up.

[I want him..I want him...No..you have to tell him to stop...Takano-san...I want you love you am scared of you]

It was Ritsu's voice undeniably, but he couldn't have said it.

Takano-san froze and he parted their lips.

His hands tightened slightly under Ritsu's shirt as he squeezed his ribs, staring into the glazed expression of Onodera Ritsu.

[...want more...]

Suddenly the younger man's eyes widened and between the split second between this realization, and him pushing Takano-san away, the older man heard his voice in his head and saw lips that didn't move.

[Crap. Uh...this...is unbelievably awkward. And I can't...can't keep doing this can I? Either I have to man up and tell him I love him...or...or what? Or...]

That should probably not have turned Takano-san even more, but it did. And it was nice feeling, being loved, even if he had to go see a psychiatrist in exchange. Takano-san considered it, staring into those green eyes and mentally shrugged. Eh. Totally worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ritsu looked up at Takano-san, heart thudding loudly in his chest. "T-takano-san...? Are you alright?" The evening air was cold against his skin and faintly, at the edges of the alleyway, the streetlights leaked in.

Takano-san barely heard Ritsu's words through the jumble of the younger man's thoughts. The static pierced the black haired man's ears and he put a hand to them, feeling a headache forming. His eyesight blurred and he bent over slightly before it suddenly faded to nothing and he noticed his surroundings again. For a moment, he wondered if he was dying.

He pushed the sliver of a thought away even as he imagined seeing himself, bent down, hair mussed, body all hard lines visible even through his long coat in the dim alleyway. Must be a sight to see.

Takano-san relaxed slightly at the soft sound of clicking heels and the pound of leather soles on the concrete of people passing by that were contrastingly, such gentle sounds; he shook his head slightly before peeking through his locks of hair at the hand hesitatingly reaching out to him. He couldn't restrain the twitch of his lips or the desire to grab a hold of the proffered hand and never let go. Ride off into the sunset and all.

Sometimes he wondered if it was fate that he ended up in the shoujo manga department.

And everytime, he looked up from his pile of forms and manuscripts, and saw the brown bed head of a certain new recruit, he was certain it was.

But that didn't mean he couldn't make his own fate too.

"Urggh. It hurts." Takano-san groaned, continuing to bend over and hold his head between his hands. As planned, he felt a soft hand hold onto his arm and Ritsu's other arm circled around his waist to try and support the older man's weight.

"A-are you okay?" [Hospital? Was it something we ate? Home? I don't think I could carry him that far...wait it was his head?]

Takano-san blinked slowly even as he settled into Ritsu's arms, his loose strands of hair settling onto the brown haired man's shoulder and he breathed in the faint scent of paper and ink and coffee. His eyes were half lidded as he relaxed into the warm embrace of the man he loved, relishing it for as long as it lasted.

Suddenly, he faintly recalled the strange phone call from earlier. What the hell? Was this possible? Could he actually be reading Onodera's mind and if he had...could Onodera have been reading his?

He wrinkled his brow, deep in thought before he was distracted by the frantic mumbling of Ritsu that mixed with his worried and slightly - to Takano-san's amusement and annoyance - wary thoughts.

Takano-san let out another exaggerated groan as he pressed his cheek into the stiff cloth of Ritsu's jacket collar and his hand to Ritsu's inner thigh, unable to resist copping a feel. It was too good of a chance to let up. And whether real or not, he definitely wanted to see how the thoughts in his head responded.

[..did he just grope me? Wait..he's sick right? He's sick...? He had better be sick.]

The older man grinned inadvertently and Ritsu noticed the slight curve to his lips before trying to push him off with a groan. "What the hell, Takano-san!"

The older man wrapped his long arms around Ritsu, holding on tightly, his chin in the crook of Ritsu's shoulder, his soft brown hair tickling his cheek as he whispered, "I love you Ritsu."

He had said it so many times in his head, practicing sometimes, sometimes thinking it unconsciously so that it was getting easier and easier to say it out loud. He immediately felt the body underneath him tense up.

[Wh-why? Why's he saying that now?! I...it's really not fair when he acts so childish and sweet...its not fair at all...that's - I shouldn't be concerned about this right now. I mean really, Ritsu, we're out in public _hugging_..._Hugging_.] The latter thought was conveyed with unrestrained embarrassment.

Takano-san wasn't quite sure how Onodera had managed to survive if he had this kind of reaction every time Takano-san touched him. He must've died a thousand times over when he was in high school if even after ten years of loathing, this was how he still responded.

The glee that leapt up into Takano-san was unbidden, but somewhat appropriate he decided.

He smirked even as he let out an exasperated sigh right after into Onodera's neck, eliciting a faint tremble.

He couldn't help but feel unbearably fond of this idiocy of the younger man's.

And then, as if on cue, the younger man started struggling as he mumbled, "We're out in public Takano-san, please get off. If you're sick then you should go home and lay down..." [And take tomorrow off too so that I don't have to worry about this all tonight.]

The raven haired man raised an eyebrow as he tightened his hold. And Onodera was being a dick again. He was definitely using this - if it was real; he still had to confirm it and that thought reminded him again that he needed to stop getting distracted by the green eyed eager and sincere book nerd at work - to its full extent to tease Onodera.

Though if Onodera could read his thoughts...

He suddenly released the younger man who then stumbled back, emerald eyes confused and irate before turning to make his escape. "Good work today! Excuse me for leaving first!"

Takano-san glared at the escaping figure, feeling unbelievably vexed at the lack of progress between them. Once the flapping tan jacket was no longer visible, Takano-san let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding and it turned into a long drawn out sigh.

No...he would take some time to think about it first. But it seemed that Onodera wasn't reading his thoughts, or at least if he was, it didn't have the same requirements as Takano-san's apparently did. Making physical contact or so it appeared. He could work with that.

He used one hand to pull up his collar at the quickening wind and another to push his hair out of his eyes before shoving both numbing fingertips into his pockets and strolling back home slowly to an apartment with one too many walls.

He was accustomed to being alone though. Except for the company of books, yelling and the soft mewl of a chubby cat. Sadly, the entrance of a bright eyed, bushy tailed underclassman had changed all that..

He wouldn't have had it any other way.

At least this would give him some time to think about it. He didn't exactly want Onodera to think he was insane and give him any more reason to avoid him. And this was, of course, assuming he still retained his sanity. Sometimes he wasn't really sure about that. Though right now, he felt like his head was much clearer than it had been in a long time.

On his walk home, all he could hear was the soft patter of footsteps and a flustered voice that echoed in his head saying, "...I should really tell him I love him..."

* * *

There was a thump as Ritsu slid down, his back against the door, onto the floor of his genkan, feeling the cold tile through his trousers. He sighed, biting his lip as he stared blankly, straight forward into could still feel the press of those warm, dry hands against his skin, sliding under his shirt to palm his midriff.

And through his thoughts, despite his flurry of confusion and questions, he could still hear Takano-san's thoughts slipping in. After only a day, they were becoming a familiar background hum in his mind, as comforting as it was disconcerting although faded in and out.

Ritsu took a deep breath in and slowly got up, slipping his shoes off on reflex.

He swallowed and then went to the bathroom, happening to glance at his reflection as he splashed his face to cool down. His swollen lips and his still faintly dilated pupils and the light bruise on his neck were all that he caught in his quick view.

Takano-san was okay right? Ritsu hadn't just ditched the man to die painfully alone in a dark alleyway hopefully.

Ritsu made sure not to look at the mirror again as he, for once, tried searching for the additional thoughts in his head and the voice came crashing into his mind, clearer than ever as it reverberated in his skull.

(I have to go call Hatori about the new author contest since Sakura-sensei's thinking about retiring. Really...retiring to go to the countryside for her grandkids. It's a pity that we;d be losing an author like her though...) There was an undertone of amusement and Ritsu could see that slight smirk and chuckle that Takano-san would make under his breath. (..I wonder how Onodera would feel about kids...right...I want to hear his voice...) Ritsu cut off the thoughts at that, his mind immediately occupied by the thought of having kids with Takano-san.

That was...Ritsu had honestly imagined having the typical two child family when he was a kid; he had even played house with An-chan and dolls, but the actual idea of producing life was foreign to him.

Although it was possible to have a surrogate mother, or adopt, or with the way technology was developing, probably their own genetically related chil-and Ritsu slammed his head into the nearby door frame. He shouldn't be thinking about this.

He didn't exactly appreciate his roaming thoughts when they led him to _babies_.

Ritsu rubbed his bruised forehead and trudged slowly to his living room table and moved to shift the stacks of plates and clothes and magazines to the floor so he could lay out his work. Takano-san had told everyone at the office to make sure their authors didn't procrastinate because soon there would be an influx of stories from hopefuls and they would all have to split them. Apparently, there was a tendency for there to be several hundred submissions, and if they had to do that along with work, then Ritsu supposed the Emerald department would be his home for a couple of weeks.

He was thrilled though. He had never gotten the chance to do this type of thing before. With literature, his father, despite any of Ritsu's protests did tend intervene, but even without it, his boss wouldn't dare to upset his possible future boss, so Ritsu had never had had to do grunt work.

Which he supposed was something he hadn't really realized since everyone in his department had a tendency to ignore him and lie politely with smiles plastered on their face while their fists twitched as though they were tempted to hit him. He was pretty sure if he had ever gone drinking with them when they asked obligatorily, one of them would've faked drunk and done so.

Except Saeki-san of course, but she didn't know much about grunt work in literature. She was an otaku through and through and she had dragged him to several new anime movie showings at the theater before, though she had never quite convinced him to start reading manga. Especially not shoujo manga of all things. He hadn't wanted to remember running back to school and waiting at the entrance of his high school with two umbrellas, lying to his teacher as to why he was there, and running away at the slightest touch of his hand.

He wanted to know what new stories he would get to read and it was always a thrill finding a gem among so many other cliched and awkwardly written stories. It was why he loved old bookstores despite basically having free access to any of the books from Onodera publishing.

Did Takano-san feel the same way? He said he liked the neighborhood library because it had old books. Did he know about the old family owned bookstore a few blocks away? Ritsu had only happened upon it because he had gotten lost.

He probably didn't. Ritsu allowed a little feeling of superiority, as childish as it was, to wash over him. He settled down onto the floor and leaned on the bottom of his couch, head tilted back to stare at the ceiling's bumps of plaster.

He wanted to know what Takano-san's reaction would be to the well worn, precious bookstore and the owner, an old man who smelled like tea leaves and treated books like they were his children. Would he be excited? Would he actually break out into a smile like he does when he talks to Yokozawa-san?

Ritsu thumped the back of his head on the soft seating and sighed, trying to push the thoughts away.

(Ah. Erika-sensei might throw a fit if I ask her to hurry up this issue's manuscript, but I reaallly want to read all of the new stories. It's almost one of the best parts of this job. Considering the annoyances I have to deal with, with the printers and the sales or accounting department, I think I deserve a break.) Ritsu couldn't help the smile that broke onto his face as Takano-san pictured, fondly, the scene of Shikoku's fields and the scent of grass; the weight of a book in hand was transmitted to him. (Not that Isaka-san would give it. I swear if he wasn't the boss...not that he's not competent, but he's a goddamn pain in the ass. I should go bug Yokozawa. He's been taking off early recently. Some girls were gossiping about him and bakeries and Kirishima-san...they wouldn't be dating would they? I doubt the stupid tsundere would tell me anyway. I should just go make fun of him. He gets riled up to easily especially when it comes to his age. The last kid that called him ojii-san, I wanted to give my compliments. My stomach hurt from laughing afterwards.)

Ritsu muffled a laugh, but it spilled out anyway, feeling guilty for finding this kind of thing out about one of his superiors. He shouldn't be laughing at Yokozawa-san especially after the help he offered and how he had conceded...though the guy could be a right prick he chose to be. Stubborn. Hardworking. It was a wonder Takano-san hadn't fallen in love with the blue-eyed man instead.

His chest felt tight as he pulled out the manuscripts and uncapped a pen. He twiddled the slim instrument in his fingers before starting in on it. It didn't help that the male lead looked like Saga-sempai. It especially didn't help that the heroine was also stalking the main lead and getting very close to molesting the indignant boy. She had so far attempted to snag him by getting in with his best friend, tutoring his younger sister, and claiming that her authority as student council president allowed her to order him to marry her.

Ritsu did not understand teenage girls' minds.

Let alone teenage boys' minds apparently. One sound and he kicked Saga-sempai and ran away to England. Which was much more ludicrous sounding than it had felt at the time.

Ritsu sighed, reflexively circling an awkwardly placed joke and after several more pages, stood up to stretch, his hands linked and his arm pulling his stiff back muscles upwards as he yawned. Coffee would be nice. Coffee was his only friend at this point, considering he had been quite isolated in England and Japan during school. Coffee and books. Well, his mother and father too, but that was a bit embarrassing for him when he was in his late twenties. His mom had even signed him up for a monthly vegetable delivery.

Once when he was younger, he had found porn magazines in his room of women that looked faintly like An-chan. He could make a general guess as to how those had ended up in his room. He asked for an electronic lock on his room for his birthday from his dad that year.

So coffee and books. As Ritsu set the boiler, he heard a faint buzzing and glanced at the brightened screen of his phone and hurried over to the short table. He hoped nothing had gone wrong for any of the authors. He wanted more experience, but usually problems ended with him needing his next door neighbor's help. Not ideal at the moment. At least he would be able to read a straight answer from Takano-san's thoughts instead of having to deal with his roundabout teasing that eventually led to help.

The caller ID labeled the cause as Takano-san. Ritsu sighed, looking around the room guiltily as he wondered if he could ignore it. He couldn't describe how much he wanted to ignore it. Because he really wanted to. So much.

But. He did sort of call him randomly in the morning. And he had ditched the somewhat wounded man in an alleyway by himself late at night.

He should probably pick it up.

He hesitantly picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

Takano-san sighed, looking over his past emails. The company's sales had been booming in the shounen and shoujo departments specifically which was why they wanted the fair. With the large fanbase, they would be able to draw an even larger revenue with the merchandise or signatures and pictures with the authors.

It was a gold mine. He flipped through the forms he would have to fill out and he would have to tell all the editors to contact their authors about coming to the signing. He knew Yoshikawa Chiharu of course wouldn't be coming, but among the five of them, they still had 11 authors to convince. Isaka-san wouldn't be satisfied with only a few, and he would be a pain until they actually got at least 2/3's to agree to come.

But the authors were still quite shy, many were the type he recognized from high school that sat in the back of the class with ear phones on, book or pencil and paper in hand, notes covered in doodles. This didn't bode well...he could always flirt, shake his hips and flip his hair a little and convince them to come and make Onodera jealous in one blow...

...he could bait them. He knew that many of them were big fans of Kirishima-san after his interview in the magazine as well as of the author of Za Kan. A lot of them liked shounen manga too, so that should be able to drag the women out of their ink splattered and paper covered apartments.

Chewing on the end of his pen, he figured he should finish up a third of them. He wouldn't have much time to edit or talk to the authors tomorrow considering he would be stuck in meetings all day discussing things that were obvious to him with stubborn bastards.

Yokozawa could be such a pain sometimes. Onodera too.

Was this a pattern? Did he just like stupidly stubborn people to the point that his best friend and his romantic interests basically refused to budge an inch whenever he wanted something? He should probably be trying to make out with Mino instead.

He was certainly not making life easier for himself. With a long sigh, his thoughts flickered back to Onodera's expression, the feel of the younger man's thoughts through his mind. There was the faint sense of embarrassment, warmth, and panic that was just so like Onodera. If this was real then at least he knew that Ritsu was exactly as he appeared to be. A person sincere to the point of idiocy.

He wanted to call..he actually did have to for work to...but he couldn't help wanting to hold onto the thought for a little while longer. He replayed the thoughts in his mind over and over again and couldn't wait for the next day, so that he could figure out what the hell voices were doing in his head. And so he could grope Onodera.

Something on the paper caught his eye. The venue would be at the hotel where they had had the author's event...or as he liked to call it, at the hotel where Ritsu had basically admitted he was in love with Takano-san, but still acted like he had admitted nothing. Seriously, what could possibly get Onodera Ritsu to admit it to his face?

After filling out several lines, he flipped to the second page, feeling irritated that he had to do this kind of menial work. At least all of them were online as well as him having hard copies. He would call after he dealt with some of the forms. It was silly that he was slightly nervous; he always was when it came to Onodera, but it still remained a foreign, uncomfortable feeling. No one else could make him into a wreck inside. Not even his parents had quite the same amount of pull over him.

He fingered his phone and then texted Hatori. "I'm sending you some forms. Fill them out. P.S. please remember this while you look at the papers: sleep is a privilege not a necessity."

Takano-san let a faint smile decorate his lips. And this is why he would take dealing with idiotic superiors: so he could abuse his underlings as he pleased. Especially green -eyed and brown haired ones.

The response was immediate. "If I am required to fill out all these forms by myself, I will be requesting a month long break for Yoshikawa-sensei as well as for myself."

Touche.

"Finish the ones that deal with the authors. Give the ones that need other departments' approval as well to Mino, and I'll finish the rest."

He glanced from the stack of forms in his lap to the papers spread out on his table again and fingered the new story arc sent in by Erika-sensei before he heard his phone beep and flash. "Understood." Takano-san stared at the screen for a long moment, before pressing the contacts button and scrolling to Onodera Ritsu name.

The man would never know what it took to call him sometimes. Of course sometimes it took no effort at all especially when he just wanted to bug him, but otherwise...well, that was something Onodera didn't need to know about. It was embarrassing after all.

He pressed down on the screen and waited as the phone rung.

"Hello?" Takano-san felt a wave of warmth wash over him and he let his body slump a little, feeling as nervous as he was relaxed. He smiled as he pressed his ear to the phone, picturing Onodera, before he turned the volume up to its highest level and the younger man's voice echoed in his apartment. He leaned on one hand, his elbow on the table, staring intently at the bright screen of his phone through his glasses.

"Onodera. I want you to help Hatori convince the authors to come to the shounen-shoujo manga fair and then pass the information on to the secretarial department so they can prepare their accommodations. Make sure to ask if the authors need any specifications and they're allowed to bring a plus one if they wish. "

"Understood." Could Onodera be reading his thoughts right now?

"Also, if your own authors agree, you'll be the one managing them at the event. It should be pretty similar to the book signing event we had at the bookstore, so there's no need to be nervous."

"...understood. Thank you."

"And let's have dinner again together tomorrow."

"No thank you...good night Takano-san." Ritsu replied swiftly, huffing slightly in irritation. He could see Takano-san's thoughts; the picture of them eating at a nearby Italian restaurant together.

He sighed and glared at the rough drafts, for once, feeling unethusiastic about editing as Takano-san's stray thoughts, a humming blur, weighed down his mind.

(He's missing out on some fucking good dinner and _dessert_ then.)

Ritsu would've laughed. Except the thought was dry and echoed with loneliness.


	4. Chapter 4

The Emerald department was in a complete disarray the next two weeks with planning for the book fair and for the new author contest with its story submissions. Takano-san had protested fervently against the placement of the latter on the calendar, but everyone else had insisted that this schedule was right after testing season and so it would encourage more young candidates to apply.

Most everyone on the meeting room floor heard: "If they aren't willing to write manga even when it's inconvenient for them, then they can fuck off. I don't want any slackers."

And then he had been vetoed by Isaka-san with a shit eating grin.

He sighed as fished some coins out of his pocket for a cup of coffee. He slid them into the vending machine, recalling the drink stolen from Onodera a while back. After this five minute interlude, he would have to go to yet another meeting. He was certain that despite his other responsibilities calling him away from his department, there would be no relief: there would be a pile of work that could only be completed by him on his desk.

Most irritating of all: the most he got see of Onodera was his profile as he was pulled past his department by hurried board members. There was the familiar look of complete concentration on his face, his green eyes scanning the papers before him with his brows knitted and his back hunched over.

That slight glimpse was all he had, nothing more, let alone getting to touch him and confirm his theory about mind reading. He blinked, coming back to the present before following his squawking superiors back to the meeting room.

"Oi. Yokozawa. Yokozawa!" Takano-san called.

The blue eyed man turned with an exaggerated frown, his head tilted in up in disdain and annoyance. "What do you want, Masamune?"

"Hey. I'll buy you a drink and another polka dotted apron, so side with me on the organization of the booths at the fair."

"Fuck no." His blue eyes narrowed as he felt his forehead wrinkled in irritation. He planted his feet down, crossing his arms.

"Two polka dotted aprons?" The man deadpanned.

"You're banned from visiting Sorata for a month."

Takano-san shrugged, playing innocent. "I'm joking. Can't you take a joke, grizzly bear?" The nerve of his friend sometimes, Takano sighed. Sorata was technically his cat - though with the way Sorata would cuddle up to Yokozawa now, it seemed questionable - and at least Takano-san wasn't trying to give the cat type 2 diabetes.

"No. Look. Your idea about having the booths scattered is a complete pai-"

"I said have their booths set by alphabetizing their names."

"Do you know how much harder that'll be for advertising and sales to do when we have to run everywhere?! It should be spilt by shoujo and shounen, and with the most popular authors scattered more heavily in the back!"

"There'll be a map, so you can plan the shortest route." The shoujo department head insisted. "A map. If your subordinates can't read a map, then maybe you need to reevaluate them."

"At least my department isn't avoided like there's a plague there." He snapped back. "Sakurasou's plan makes sense. Unlike yours. Did you hit your head waking up this morning?"

"If you have the names alphabetized, then it'll be much more interesting." Takano-san crossed his arms as wells, the frown on his face evident as their voices both got louder with each response.

"What'll be more interesting?" A low, curious voice intruded.

Takano-san stared his friend down and noticed his slight flinch before he turned his calculating stare to the interjector. He bowed slightly in the way of a hello.

"Kirishima-san." Yokozawa's demeanor visibly softened even as his eye twitched. "Takano-san, here," He sneered, but it didn't have a bite as he rolled his eyes in amusement and was snorted at in return, "thinks we should alphabetize the booths, instead of splitting them by section. The sales department has everything organized by department. It makes the most sense."

"..." Kirishima-san raised and eyebrow before patting Yokozawa-san on the head, a faint smile on his lips, even with the slightly irritated look in his eye. Takano-san had to shove down the urge to squint. Was the man jealous? Of what though. And had Yokozawa just let him pat him on the head? Takano-san had gotten elbowed in the stomach that last time he'd tried.

It had been years ago in college and had been over a bet with one of his friends/fuck buddies. She had been pretty daunted by Yokozawa at first, but after a while, the two of them had teamed up against the burly man to raise his blood pressure and pop a vein. She was married now...with some guy from engineering...

Takano-san blinked.

College felt like such a long time ago despite it having been only been half a decade before. Maybe it was because he felt like a different person. It was difficult to remember his way of thinking as a kid so long ago. The brat he had been hadn't really known much until he had gotten a job with a shitty boss and dealt with real world problems, coming to the conclusion that he had been a rather insular child.

"W-what?!" Yokozawa growled in indignation, flushing slightly as he shoved the older man a little further away. He glared.

"C'mon don't be swayed by the shoujo department here. Spend some time trying to get the shounen department to bribe you too." There was almost a faint whine in the guileless tone of the older man's voice. Kirishima-san shoved his hands into his pockets, a winning and devious smile on his face, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

Takano-san smirked, "So is that a yes to the polka dot apron?"

Both men stiffened, but before Yokozawa could blow his top, Kirishima, stepped in, smiling. Takano-san was given a wry, amused stare, "We can talk about this at the the next meeting. It's only in an hour. You two did just get out of one didn't you?"

Yokozawa pushed tried to step in front of Kirishima, a frown in the making. "Yea but-"

"Oh sorry, I gotta run. I have to make sure I finish most of my work early so I can go see my daughter's play." At that, Kirishima stared pointedly at Yokozawa who squirmed slightly under his stare. He tugged at his tie.

Ah. Takano-san blinked. He was jealous of Yokozawa. And his friend had even said he shouldn't trust his intuition. He didn't hide the grin that spread across his face. Yokozawa seemed happy. There was no doubt Yokozawa deserved it.

He was given a suspicious stare from blue eyes in return.

"Me too. You should stop lazing around Masamune!" Yokozawa finally said.

The two younger men stared each other down before Kirishima slid his hand to the small of Yokozawa's back and pulled him struggling away, turning back only to say, "By the way, Isaka-san said he wanted your department's noob to come to the next meeting."

That was the best thing Takano-san had heard all day. He raised his eyebrows and nodded in acknowledgement. " ya, Yokozawa! "

He waved a hand back at the protesting salesman and walked off. Takano-san shifted some files in his hand and looked down the hallway, planning on how to get a rise out of a certain green eyed co worker.

Ritsu squirmed in the plush seating of the conference room chairs. He didn't understand the flamboyance of the seating, and as a rich kid, he could identify the genuine leather and the brand name chairs. He had heard a rumor while at his parents' for New Years that Isaka-san's private assistant had complained about his back after a long meeting and then overnight, all the chairs were magically changed. Not that he should be thinking about rumors at the moment. Especially not when Takano-san was feeling him up.

(Yokozawa should stop arguing. If he thinks I'll back down, he's insane.)

But the man's face, as usual, was inscrutable to him and he resigned himself to shoving his hand off at each opportunity while hearing the man's thoughts, and Ritsu would be lying if he wasn't irked by the thought that Takano-san was so calm. Or at least he would be. If he couldn't feel the underlying satisfaction and amusement as well as faint arousal in the plethora of thoughts.

Although, Takano-san did stop although his thoughts did become more strained. He was irritated. Ritsu couldn't comprehend why though. It seemed like the rest of the members of the group were leaning towards Takano-san's reasoning: it's more fun for them to see a variety and if they're in a good mood after getting so lucky as to get manga signed by their favorite authors and get extra stories, well then, wouldn't they also feel like they would get lucky with the next interesting seeming story that they see?

That kind of organization was different, definitely unique, and it made Ritsu sweat a little at the thought of the risk, but at the back of his mind, he knew he trusted Takano-san's abilities. The fact was that if you had enough skill, you could pull it off. And Takano-san undoubtedly did.

As Takano-san, just when Ritsu thought the man had given up, squeezed his thigh, he felt another wave of irritation.

It could be directed towards him but he felt uncertain about it. It was mixed with a variety of positive and negative emotions. Ritsu bit the inside of his cheek as he forced himself to concentrate on the meeting. He honestly had no idea why Isaka-san wanted him here though.

His father couldn't have said something...would he have? He groaned and after that thought, struggled to pay attention to anything else said. Not that he had retained much except possibly a burn mark the shape of Takano-san's hand on his thigh.

Finally the meeting was over and Ritsu waited for his superiors to stand and for them to exit first before trying to leave, but was pulled back by a hand on his shoulder. The rest of the chattering businessmen left, oblivious, and the door swung shut by itself while Ritsu considered pulling the nearby fire alarm.

(He's nervous. ...I shouldn't be taking this out on him, but I thought...) There was the feeling of resignation even as Takano-san forced Ritsu to face him.

Ritsu open and closed his mouth like a fish, fully aware of the fact that he was blushing from head to toe. He knew this wasn't about work but...Takano-san really seemed upset and Ritsu couldn't bring himself to run away again. Partially due to his pride but...

Takano-san stared at him coolly, his face almost painfully indifferent despite the emotions Ritsu could feel coming off of him. He opened his mouth and then blinked, letting out a long sigh as he crossed his arms and leaned against the long table, his brow knitted as he considered something.

Ritsu felt a stifling silence come upon him and he realized he couldn't hear Takano-san's thoughts anymore and wasn't sure whether he should be more relaxed or not.

On one hand, he didn't have to to feel so guilt.

On the other, he was walking blind into a dangerous position.

Takano-san slid his hand through his hair, pushing his bangs back slowly, giving Ritsu goosebumps and his stomach did cartwheels inside him.

(I can't exactly ask him if he's been reading my mind, Can I?)

Oh Fuck.

Ritsu swallowed and focused on Takano-san's voice in his head again, fingering the dog eared corner of a paper. He trembled slightly, meeting those gold eyes in pure shock and holding them from inertia and confusion.

(...I thought it was contact that let me read his mind, but...even all those times he shoved me off directly with his hand, there was nothing. I couldn't have been dreaming that yesterday happened...) "Onodera, how was that brownie you had yesterday? I bet it tasted better when I fed it to you."

Ritsu had trouble gathering his words together as he repeatedly ran those words through his mind over and over again, ramming through any other emotion besides disbelief, horror and embarrassment as he mumbled, "I- no. horrible, really..."

He flinched. Took in a breath. Tried not to throw up.

What had Takano-san heard then? If he - if it was about yesterday when Takano-san had been kissing him-and before Ritsu eyes, he saw Takano-san's doubled over figure, his thick trench coat cascading over his bent legs and and and...Ritsu took a step back, blushing.

All those times, in the rain, right before sensei's call, at the New Year's party, all those times and this was how Takano-san heard it from him.

Or maybe he hadn't.

Hopefully.

Could Ritsu possibly deny everything?

But Ritsu was reasonably certain that with the way his train of thoughts seemed to run, Takano-san would've seen it clear as day. And oh god, he had been staring at Takano-san and the mental commentary and - shit.

Takano=san had to actually hear it when Ritsu realized that he didn't want to be in love, didn't see the value in it when two men could hardly get married or have children and now Takano-san had been eavesdropping on his thoughts.

He shoved the hypocritical indignation down and then spun around to start running back to his desk, his leather soles slapping on the glossy tile.

He took in shaky breaths as he ran, his heart thudding, thinking that everything was horrible. That...that Takano-san would think what Yokozawa-san had been saying all along: Ritsu was just stringing him along, toying with him for fun when Ritsu knew he loved Takano-san but refused to say it. As if he was scared of commitment. As if, at the best opportunity offered, he would jump ship for someone more convenient. His words about solely being intent on furthering his career seemed ludicrous now.

Should he explain? Takano-san deserved to hear it from Ritsu's own lips after all, but...

(He just ran out. What? Something ridiculous must be running through his mind right now. Though that's the pot calling the kettle black.)

Ritsu shook his head, running back to the Emerald department.

[He doesn't know right?! I didn't act too strangely? No! Onodera. C'mon. Don't think about him. Don't think about how much you want him. Don't think about it. There's no point. You love your work. You-aggh get out of my head Takano-san!]

Takano-san chuckled, surprised.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but Takano-san would take what he could get. Because it was all too real, and Onodera was acting all too suspicious.

(Really you want me out of your head?)

[Yes! Get out! Crap. Wha-]

Both men froze. ([ Well shit.])


End file.
